The present invention relates to an arrangement for opening and closing a cover of a transport- and treatment container. More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for automatically opening and closing a cover of a transport- and treatment drum, particularly for shakeable bulk materials.
Surface treatment in wet mediums, such as for example galvanization, of shakeable bulk materials is performed predominantly in drums. The drums rotate during the treatment process about their longitudinal axes, and the material to be treated rolls inside the drum so that the individual portions of the material continuously change their position. This is necessary to provide uniform treatment of all surface sections of the individual portions of the material. It has been recognized as advantageous to rotate the drum continuously in one direction. It is necessary to form the drum as a closable body, so that the portions of the material do not drop outwardly during the rotation. For filling and emptying of the drum, openings must, however, be provided. These openings are closed after the filling step with covers which must be removed for emptying the treated material. Several solutions have been proposed in practice for the cover and its closure, in other words mounting on the drum body. It is, however, necessary in general to carry out opening and closing of the closure, as well as removal and application of the cover by hand. For this function, not only expensive personnel is required, but also the manual operation contradicts automation of the process.